User talk:Roverzero1983
Welcome Hi, welcome to ! Thanks for your edit to the Mr. Russard page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! Drunk Panda (talk) 03:16, August 20, 2013 (UTC) ________________________________________________________________________________________________ Right... In first place, where did you get your manners? Neverlethness, those are screenshots from the episodes itself. Drunk Panda (talk) 13:36, August 21, 2013 (UTC) Thanks and sorry if my question sounded rude. That was never my intention. I was hoping to learn how you harvested the pictures off the videos from youtube or Dailymotion so I can add them to the page too as a means to contribute to the site please? Roverzero1983 (talk) 04:42, August 22, 2013 (UTC) _______________________________________________________________________________________________ No worry, your apologize was accepted. Now, if you want to take a screenshot from the show, it would be best to download the episodesfrom YouTube into your computer and take a snaphost with help of your media player. How to do that, simply right-click on a paused screen and look for "Take image" or something as this. I suggest using of VLC Media Player of KM Player, as those two can play .flv video formats from YouTube without problems. Also, always reply on my profile Talk page. This way, I will always notice it. Drunk Panda (talk) 07:29, August 22, 2013 (UTC) _______________________________________________________________________________________________ I have never used Realplayer, but I do believe most of the players have same or very simliar layout, so simply right-click on a screen and look for some suitable option. Drunk Panda (talk) 14:45, August 23, 2013 (UTC) ________________________________________________________________________________________________ Sure, look here. I have left you a simple guide how to take a screenshot with VLC Player. Hope it helps. Drunk Panda (talk) 08:41, September 17, 2013 (UTC) _____________________________________________________________________________________________ Umm... I am not quite sure what do you want me to do. I can erase one of these two categories, if that is what you desire. Drunk Panda (talk) 09:41, October 27, 2013 (UTC) _____________________________________________________________________________________________ All right, I will get to it when I will have time. Drunk Panda (talk) 07:53, October 28, 2013 (UTC) ____________________________________________________________________________________ I have no idea, it has never happened to me before. I will probably have to contact a Wiki support. Drunk Panda (talk) 22:38, December 13, 2013 (UTC) _____________________________________________________________________________________ No I did not, since I do not have this problem, so I cannot come up with a solution. You can either try different browser, try uploading pictures on different Wiki or contacting Wikia staff with this problem, they should be able to help you. Or you can always try to google it, to see if anyone else has it. Drunk Panda (talk) 10:19, January 12, 2014 (UTC) For those of you who noticed my edits on this site you should know that all i did was add/update the characters voice actors with their IMDB links instead so you can see what other works they did in the past besides this show since IMDB (sometimes) has more to offer than wikpedia. Roverzero1983 (talk) 23:59, March 2, 2014 (UTC) _________________________________________________________________________ Because you do not need to have two same subjects in one sentence, instead, you can use a person (he, she, it) or any other synonym fot it. If a sentence look such as: "I saw a book on a table and picked up a book because book was the book I have read in past," it sounds uneducated. Drunk Panda (talk) 16:12, April 2, 2014 (UTC)